undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr (/ˈæz.ɹiː.əl ˈdʒɹiː.məɹ/) jest biologicznym synem Toriel i Asgore'a Dreemurra oraz przyszywanym bratem Chary. Jest on prawdziwą formą Flowey'ego, księciem podziemia i finałowym bossem Prawdziwej pacyfistycznej ścieżki. Wygląd W swojej zwyczajnej formie Asriel wygląda jak humanoidalny kozioł. Jest on bardzo podobny do swoich rodziców. Ma długie uszy, pysk i widoczne kły. W swojej dziecięcej formie nosi zieloną koszulkę w żółte paski i czarne spodnie. Przetrasformowany Podczas tej transformacji kiwa głową na prawo i lewo z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Jego twardówka staje się czarna, a kły wydłużają się. Nosi on długą szatę ze znakiem Delta Rune podobną do ubrania Toriel. Ma też medalik, który wydaje się być Heart Locket. God of Hyperdeath W tej formie jego całe ciało przypomina Runę Delty i staje się bardziej geometryczne. Jego rogi rosną, a zęby stają się ostrzejsze. Wyrastają mu skrzydła, które zmieniają kolor. Korpus posiada serce, w którym znajdują się dusze. Osobowość Przed śmiercią był on posłusznym, kochanym dzieckiem, które uwielbiało żartować. Po przywróceniu go do życia bez duszy, jako Flowey, stał się niezdolny do odczuwania radości. Czuł tylko nudę i urazę. Po tymczasowym odzyskaniu zdolności do współczucia, Asriel czuje się podle będąc świadomym swoich czynów i przeprasza Frisk. Główny wątek Przed wydarzeniami w Undertale, Asriel znalazł pierwszego człowieka, który spadł do Podziemia. Było to dziecko o imieniu Chara. Dzieci stały się adoptowanym rodzeństwem i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy człowiek umierał, jego ostatnim życzeniem było zobaczyć złote kwiaty w ludzkiej wiosce na Powierzchni. Asriel pochłonął duszę Chary i zabrał tam jej ciało. Mieszkańcy przypuszczali, że Asriel zabił dziecko, więc zaatakowali go. Potwór, śmiertelnie zraniony wrócił do Podziemia gdzie zmarł, a jego pył rozprzestrzenił się po ogrodzie. Gdy Alphys prowadziła badania nad Determinacją, wstrzyknęła ją w pierwszy złoty kwiat, który zakwitł od śmierci Asriela'WPIS NUMER 8': Wybrałam kandydata. Nie powiedziałam ASGORE'OWI, bo chcę mu zrobić niespodziankę. W środku jego ogrodu rośnie coś niezwykłego. Pierwszy Złoty Kwiat, który zakwitł przed wszystkimi innymi. Kwiat ze świata zewnętrznego. Ukazał się zaraz po odejściu królowej. Zastanawiam się... Co się stanie, gdy coś bez DUSZY zyska wolę życia?. Z czasem Alphys zdała sobie sprawę, że eksperymenty nad kwiatem są bezcelowe, więc oddała go Asgore'owi'WPIS NUMER 15': Wygląda na to, że badania trawiły w ślepą uliczkę... Ale mimo wszystko jest szczęśliwe zakończenie...? Wysłałam duszę i naczynie z powrotem do ASGORE'A. Zadzwoniłam do rodzin i powiedziałam im, że wszyscy żyją. Wysyłam ich jutro do domu. : ). Gdy kwiat został przesadzony, obudził się. Przypadkiem było, że na tym kwiecie osiadła esencja Asriela. Z kwiatem jako naczyniem na esencję, syn króla odrodził się jako Flowey mimo braku duszy. Niezdolny do odczuwania miłości i radości próbował odebrać sobie życie. Dzięki determinacji nie mógł umrzeć i uzyskał zdolność do ZAPISU. Po nieudanej próbie samobójstwa odnalazł się w miejscu, gdzie został przywrócony do życia. Gdy odkrył tą moc na początku chciał pomóc mieszkańcom Podziemia, ale wkrótce się znudził i zaczął ich zabijać. Kiedy zobaczył i zrobił wszystko co mógł stał się apatyczny. Neutralna Ścieżka Gdy protagonista spada do podziemia, jego determinacja przewyższa determinację Flowey'ego, zabierając jego zdolność do zapisu. Flowey jest pierwszym, który spotyka protagonistę i mówi mu, że tutaj rządzi prawo "Zabij lub bądź Zabity" i sam próbuje go zamordować, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Toriel. Flowey pojawia się jeszcze na końcu Ruin po walce z Toriel. Później, gdy protagonista spada na Wysypisko Śmieci, Asriel objawia się w jego pamięci. Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka W Prawdziwym Laboratorium gracz odkrywa, że Asriel spiskował z pierwszym człowiekiem. Chcieli wydostać się na powierzchnię, aby zdobyć sześć dusz potrzebnych do zniszczenia Bariery. W tym celu człowiek musiał się otruć jaskrami, a Asriel miał pochłonąć jego duszę. Gdy Chara była już na łożu śmierci, Asriel dostał wyrzutów sumienia i zdał sobie sprawę, że ten plan nie jest dobry, ostatecznie prowadząc go do wycofania się z niego. Po przywróceniu mocy windy, protagonista odbiera telefon od Asriela, który myli go z pierwszym człowiekiem. Pojawia się potem jako Flowey, kiedy protagonista i jego przyjaciele spotykają się po niedoszłej walce protagonisty z Asgorem. Asriel związuje przyjaciół człowieka bluszczem Phoshop Flowey. Wtedy pojawia się więcej potworów, które namawiają protagonistę do walki. Flowey pochłania ich dusze oraz dusze sześciu ludzi i transformuje się do swojej pierwotnej formy. Asriel mówi protagoniście, że nie chce już o niszczyć tego świata i zamiast tego chce całkowicie zresetować oś czasu, aby wszystko mogło się rozwinąć na nowo. Wtedy mówi, że ta forma to tylko ułamek jego prawdziwej mocy i pochłania dusze wszystkich potworów w Podziemiach (wyłączając Napstablooka), aby przetransformować się w God of Hyperdeath. Dodaje, że protagonista umrze w świecie, w którym nikt nie będzie go pamiętał. Protagonista wzywa dusze z wewnątrz Asriela, a ten mówi człowiekowi, że jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż chce walczyć aby zachować go wokół siebie jest to, że jest jedyną osobą z którą jest jakakolwiek radość z grania dłużej. Po ocaleniu przyjaciół protagonisty, człowiek zaczyna rozumieć, że pozostała jeszcze jedna osoba do ocalenia. Woła do samego Asriela, co ostatecznie łamie jego pewność siebie i wolę walki. thumb Asriel zaczyna płakać i powraca co swojej pierwotnej, dziecięcej postaci. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że protagonista nie jest Pierwszym Człowiekiem i pyta się o jego prawdziwe imię. Protagonista odpowie: "Frisk". Asriel opowiada mu jak bardzo jest kochany przez wszystkie potwory i przeprasza go za wyrządzone krzywdy. Następnie niszczy barierę, która trzymała całe Podziemię pod powierzchnią i oddaje wszystkim dusze. Asriel mówi, że musi już iść. Frisk ma opcję przytulenia, aby pocieszyć go zanim zniknie. Asriel poprosi wtedy o troskę nad jego rodzicami. Prawdziwe Pacyfistyczne Zakończenie Podczas epilogu można znaleźć Asriela nad łożem z kwiatów, na które spadł Frisk. Opowiada on wtedy protagoniście o pierwszym człowieku i o tym, że nie była to tak wspaniała osoba jak myślał. W trakcie uruchomiania gry po napisach końcowych, Asriel pojawia się jako Flowey i błaga gracza aby nie resetował gry, gdyż to może wymazać szczęście potworów i Frisk. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Gdy protagonista zabije Toriel, Flowey powie mu, że tak naprawdę nie jest człowiekiem, po czym pomyli go z pierwszym dzieckiem, twierdząc, że nawet po tych wszystkich latach są nierozłączni. Kiedy protagonista dociera do New Home, Flowey opowiada mu o swoim życiu w formie kwiatu. Mówi o swoim szoku gdy obudził się w ogrodzie pozbawiony kończyn, o niezdolności do odczuwania uczuć i współczucia, o jego samobójstwie i o tym, jak uzyskał zdolność do ZAPISU. Flowey tłumaczy, że na początku używał zdolności do zapisywania w dobrym celu. Po chwili jednak wszystko stało się przewidywalne, więc zaczął zabijać. Odwołując się do zabijania używa wymówki, że protagonista też wie jak wyzwalające jest to zachowanie i woła o tych wszystkich, którzy "chcą zobaczyć co się stanie, ale są zbyt słabi, aby zrobić to samemu". Wtedy mówi protagoniście, że nawet to już go nudzi i że zrobił wszystko co się da zrobić w tym świecie. Flowey mówi protagoniście jaki niezwykły jest i jak jego determinacja jest większa od jego. Mówi też jak zmęczony jest byciem kwiatem. Chce pokazać ludziom żyjącym na powierzchni, że w tym świecie nadal panuje zasada "zabij lub zostań zabity". Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że protagonista nie będzie wahał się przed zabiciem i jego, więc ucieka do Asgore'a aby ostrzec go przed nadejściem protagonisty. Po tym jak protagonista zabija Sansa, z łatwością zabija też Asgore'a. Flowey w akcie desperackiej walki o życie, niszczy duszę Asgore'a i deklaruje się protagoniście po raz ostatni, ukazując swoją prawdziwą tożsamość jako Asriel. Płacze i błaga protagonistę, aby go nie zabijał, prośby jednak okazują się bezskuteczne. Relacje Protagonista Na początku Asriel myli Frisk z pierwszym człowiekiem i nazywa go swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Po walce Asriel zaczyna rozumieć, że to nie z Charą walczył i pyta się protagonisty o jego prawdziwe imię. Później mówi, (jeśli gracz go odnajdzie) że jest bardzo wdzięczny Frisk za ocalenie podziemia i jego rodziny. Chara [[Plik:Chara-0.png|thumb|Asriel z rodziną przed wydarzeniami z Undertale.]] Asriel jako pierwszy odnalazł Charę gdy spadła do podziemia. Stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem, a później przybranym bratem gdy Toriel i Asgore adoptowali ją. Asriel spiskował z Charą. Chcieli połączyć ich dusze i razem wydostać się na powierzchnię aby znaleźć 6 innych ludzkich dusz potrzebnych do zniszczenia Bariery. Asriel wycofał się z pierwotnego planu po odniesieniu ciała Chary na kwietny zagajnik w wiosce. Nie pozwolił Charze przejąć kontroli nad mocą do zabicia ludzi. Mimo, że mieszkańcy zaatakowali Asriela, on nie skrzywdził ich i wrócił do podziemi niosąc ciało swojej przyjaciółki i sam umarł. Tę sytuację można rozumieć jako powód dla którego Flowey kieruje się zasadą "Zabijaj lub bądź zabity". W prawdziwej pacyfistycznej ścieżce, Asriel uważa Charę za jedyną istotę, która go rozumie, jednakże po walce z nim stwierdza że Chara "w rzeczywistości nie była najlepszą osobą" i wyjawia że nienawidziła ludzkości. Natomiast w ludobójczej ścieżce opisuje ich relację jako nierozerwalną, nawet po długim czasie rozłąki. Jednak pod koniec tej ścieżki Asriel boi się Chary. Zabija Asgore'a i niszczy jego duszę zanim Chara mogłaby ją ukraść i wydostać się na powierzchnię. Asriel twierdzi, że wciąż są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i błaga ją o zachowanie jego życia. Chara w odpowiedzi pcha go nożem. Asgore Dreemurr Był on ojcem Asriela. W innej czasoprzestrzeni, gdy Asriel budzi się jako Flowey, Asgore był pierwszym, który go odnalazł. Syn informuje ojca o swojej tożsamości, licząc na to, że poczuje coś i będzie mógł wrócić do swojej pierwotnej formy. Po chwili zorientował się, że jednak nie jest w stanie nic poczuć do Asgore'a i zaczął go nienawidzić. W późniejszych pętlach czasu, Asriel zabija Asgora bez trudu. W bieżącej linii czasowej Asgore nie wie o tym kim jest Flowey. Asriel ma nawyk mówienia "jejku" i "czołem" zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Toriel Była ona jego matką i bardzo ją kochał. Jednak w innej pętli czasu, po nieudanej próbie poczucia emocji wobec Asgore'a, Asriel zwrócił się do Toriel w nadziei, że znów dozna miłości. Niemniej i ta próba nie powiodła się i sprawiła, że Asriel był urażony na wszystkich w Podziemiu, również na jego rodziców. W późniejszych liniach czasowych, gdy nie czuł już zupełnie nic, zabijał Toriel z równą łatwością jak inne potwory, aby poczuć jakąkolwiek emocję. W bieżącej pętli czasu (z graczem) Toriel, tak jak Asgore, nie ma pojęcia, że Flowey jest Asrielem. Alphys Flowey jest rezultatem eksperymentów Alphys. Pierwszym nasieniem, które zakwitło gdy Asriel wrócił do podziemi, było również tym, na którym osiadł jego pył. Alphys niechcący wpędziła jego esencję w pułapkę wstrzykując w niego Determinację (Esencja i Dusza to nie to samo. Esencja jest tylko resztką zniszczonej duszy). Nie wiadomo czy Asriel jest tego świadomy, ale istnieje możliwość że wie o Prawdziwym Laboratorium Dialog epilogu Galeria AsrielTarot.jpg|Karta tarota z Asrielem GodOfHyperdeath.jpg|Karta tarota z Asielem w formie God of Hyperdeath soul.png|Asriel niszczy barierę Ciekawostki * Zbroja Undyne przypomina jedną z form Asriela, God of Hyperdeath. * Napstablook jest jedynym potworem, którego dusza nie jest wchłaniana przed walką z nim. * Jest możliwe, że Asriel odziedziczył po ojcu niezdolność do nazywania. Po zostaniu kwiatem nazwał się "Flowey". * Imię i nazwisko Asriel Dreemurr to anagram od Serial murderer co oznacza Seryjny morderca. * Jego imię i nazwisko przy wymowie brzmi jak As Real Dreamer co oznacza "Jako prawdziwy marzyciel". ** Pasuje to do nazwy utworu, który jest motywem walki z tą postacią - Hopes and Dreams ** W walce z Asrielem, istnieje błąd, jeśli grasz na zhakowanym save'ie, czasem możesz oszczędzić Asriela. * Jego pierwsza karta tarota oznacza Maga, druga zaś śmierć. Przypisy en:Asriel_Dreemurr de:Asriel Dreemurr es:Asriel Dreemurr ru:Азриэль Дримурр zh:Asriel Dreemurr ja:‎Asriel Dreemurr fr:‎Asriel Dreemurr pt-br:‎Asriel Kategoria:Potwory